Winter troubles
by lunar koi
Summary: Its pits first winter and some things dont go so well.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything, not the characters of ssbb, lieutenant Mein and Jakiren is made up.

Theres the boring disclaimer, anyway, its pit's first winter at the smasher mansion, and things don't go so well with a few things. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: curses or not?

A figure shivered, huddled under a blanket that seemed to be insufficient for some reason. The laughter of children from outside in the halls helped bring the newer smasher out of his current stupor. Getting up he noticed that his window was open, shivering again he drew his wings around himself to try to preserve warmth closing the window. Looking out he noticed immediately something was wrong, he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't still sleeping, but looking outside it was still there, from inside his toga he grabbed what looked like a small compact round hand mirror make up kit, but when he opened it it was 2 blank screens, muttering a small spell he saw the top screen go white as the bottom one showed his reflection, after a few moments the whiteness of the top screen went away, replaced now with the image of an older Chinese looking male with alarming red eyes and solid gold hair, golden wings ruffling behind him.

"Captain! What, I mean, do you need something captain?" said the startled figure at he recognized pit.

"Yes, lieutenant, I need to know if the dark goddess has been doing anything, any hints of anything, spells mainly." pit said his eyes switching from his lieutenant to outside. Noticing that his captains gaze was mostly elsewhere he answered

"No Captain, there has been no reports of anything since your departure, the occasional stray demon, and you already know of the rogue demon Jakiren who asked to join us, other than that there has been nothing new. Captain, is everything alright down there? If its not out of turn to speak, you seem worried Captain." he seemed to shrink back as Pits gaze went back to him,

"Hmm…no Lieutenant Mein you have not spoken out of turn, I just wanted to check up, if anything is reported alert me immediately." Pit said just a little coldly

"Of course Captain, also Captain, please forgive me, but I must be going, it is my turn for sentry duty." he said once again calm and relaxed as he saw pits eyes go distant in thought,

"That's right, it is, get to your post Lieutenant, and contact me should anything happen" he said as he remembered the schedule he had made before leaving. "Yes Captain Pit. Goddesses blessing to you" he said saluting before the screens went blank again. Closing it he put it back in his toga he walked out of his room looking around. It had been 6 months ago when he had gotten an invite to join in the new super smash brothers thing. Upon request of Palutena insisting that it would be good for him and also allow him to enhance his skills further he left. It was easier than he thought it would be, and most were nicer than normal to him, despite his attitude. It was learned by others that his past was less than pleasant, making it hard for him to trust anyone, and shortly after his arrival to angel land he had somehow become the captain of the royal guard, and lead commander of the angelic army, so everyone was either of a lower rank than him, or his goddess.

Acknowledgement of equals was difficult for Pit, to remedy that he acknowledged them by their own rank, if they were royalty, or heroes, or something along those lines, he would acknowledge them that way. Such as princess hyrule, princess toadstool, hylian heroes, koopa king, etc…thankfully it did not bother most of the other smashers and some would acknowledge him in a similar manner, addressing him as captain. In the 6 months that he had been there, he had made some friends and found it slightly easier to acknowledge those people as equals instead of rank, but it was still hard and when he was distracted would often forget that. In the midst of his thoughts he didn't watch where he was going bumping into someone throwing them both on the ground.

"owwww, huh? Oh hey pit, are you alright?" came a familiar voice looking up he was surprised at the figure in front of him

"Oh, Princess Hyrule, I'm fine thanks." he said picking himself up and after straightening out his wings met her gaze

"How do you fare Zelda?" he asked as she had started to giggle.

"I'm fine thanks. Pit is something wrong? You look worried." she asked as his gaze once again went towards a window to look out.

"I don't know Zelda, Lieutenant Mein says that the dark goddess Medusa hasn't done anything, but I have a feeling that she did something and avoided detection." he said not even paying much attention to the fact that next to no one understood what he said when talking about angel land problems but she nodded anyway.

"Ok, and what exactly do you suppose she did? This goddess of yours?" she asked as Pit whirled around on her.

"First of all, the Goddess Medusa is the dark goddess, and is not my goddess, hasn't been for literally eons. My goddess is the goddess of light Palutena, and second to answer your question Zelda, that." he said pointing out a window. Looking out she became puzzled.

"I'm sorry Pit, but is there something wrong? I see nothing out of the ordinary." she said turning back to him who now looked like he was deep in thought.

"Zelda…tell me then, if there is nothing out of the ordinary then what is it that I am seeing out there? Its kinda hard to miss since its everywhere." he said a little more coldly than he had wanted, but she didn't seem to mind as she once again looked out the window he was pointing to.

"Pit please what are you talking about?" she asked as she had started to search around for whatever seemed to be upsetting the angel. Opening the window in exasperation he held out one of his blades, after a few moments he brought it back in for her inspection.

"Look closely Zelda, what do you see on my blade?" as understanding dawned on her she smiled.

"Pit, are you talking about all the white that's everywhere?" she asked after a few moments he nodded as his eyes followed hers to out the window.

"It's called snow. It happens in winter, I'm just surprised it came so late this year." she mumbled as he stared at the floor in thought.

* * *

-Ha, ok this is my second fic, remember its pits first winter so he is clueless and mein and jakiren are made up characters. Chapter 2 is in the making, so if you have something to say, whether its helping me out or you really want the next chapter plz review, also plz forgive my grammatical mistakes, English was never my strong suit I know that somewhere I have made mistakes sorry lol. Anyway bye *holds out a plate of cookies*


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, here is chapter 2 of winter troubles. As pit learns of winter here, he remembers something long forgotten in the space of time. Lol again I do not own the game or any of the recognizable known characters. Lieutenant Mein and Jakiren will make another appearance, but again they are made up and don't steal them, if you want to borrow them, ask me and ill consider.. So here it is.

* * *

Chapter 2: Past

"Snow…" he said simply looking back outside as some of the younger smashers were playing around throwing snowballs at each other.

"How do you not know of it? Don't you have to be alive for you to become an angel?" Zelda asked still slightly amused but confused as well.

"That may be true Zelda, but please bear in mind my life was spent back when Ancient Greece was bustling, not just a bunch of columns and museums. And yes I know some people live there still, but I mean back when it was in itself a great nation, not one I may like to go back to but, it had its praises." he stopped as images suddenly passed before his eyes, dirt roads, stone buildings and temples, the sound of hooves, shouting everywhere mixed with the noise of many different animals. Snapping back to his senses the images vanished leaving him slightly confused, blinking suddenly he turned back to Zelda.

"Once I became an angel I spent my time either up in sky world, a place of never ending light, warmth, and beauty, or fighting demons in the underworld, a dark, cold, ugly place where only cold unfeeling light reigned. Not a fun place to be Zelda. Now if you excuse me I have something I must attend to." he said as he grabbed out his communicator from his toga and repeated the spell. Zelda watched fascinated as both screens went white then the whiteness disappeared replaced with a golden warm light shining behind a beautiful red eyed and golden winged Chinese angel, pure gold hair going down to their shoulders.

"Captain Pit, you haven't allowed me much time from our last conversation but nothing has come up about any activity from the underworld sir." he said taking Zelda by surprise that it was a male.

"Lieutenant Mein, I want you to dismiss the order I have issued earlier. There is no cause for any alarm or alert, understood lieutenant?" Pit ordered as the angel bowed his head

"Understood Captain…Captain, if it is not out of turn to speak, we are being watched sir, look behind you." he said surprised as he noticed Zelda was behind Pit looking over his shoulder. Looking back slightly he quickly switched his gaze back to the screen.

"You need not worry Lieutenant, she is an ally. Princess Zelda, successor to the Hylian throne in Hyrule and a fellow…smasher I suppose were called." he said simply moving so that the screen showed them both more clearly.

"My apologies Princess. If you would allow me to introduce myself I am Mein, Lieutenant of the Centurian Army here in Sky World under our great goddess' rule." he said bowing. Giggling slightly Zelda curtsied back

"Greeting Lieutenant, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. But everyone calls me Zelda." she said smiling. Suddenly the bottom part of the screen went white causing Pit to sigh

"Lieutenant you need to get back to your post, and someone is trying to contact me." he said as the mood suddenly turned slightly serious.

"Of course Captain, Goddess's blessing to you. Zelda, pleasure meeting you, and Goddess's blessing to you." he said saluting once again to Pit before the top screen went white, muttering another small spell the screen went once again to the golden warm background but this time instead of Mein it was an…angel she supposed, but his wings were black and bat like, and dark orange eyes slightly covered by ash grey hair.

"Uhm…Captain Pit…hmm…forgive me if I interrupt, but uh…God-Goddess Palutena wishes a message for you." he said between breaths, he sounded like he was out of air, and not used to talking much either.

"No Jakiren, you interrupted nothing, what does 'our' goddess wish?" he said emphasizing the word 'our' making him flinch slightly.

"Yes well, she wishes an audience with you during your…I supppose down there it's a….weekend?…I suppose, she will be making a….uhm…visit soon." he said messing with his hair that went past his shoulders.

"Good. Thank you for alerting me, how is the adjustment going? You seem to be going through some changes I see." Pit said still slightly cold but slightly proud as well.

"Heh…ya…the light, it doesn't bother me so much as it first did, I…I cant be out for long but I am able to stand out here longer…and my hair and eyes are lightening up a bit, and my hair seems to be growing, but my wings look like they wont change thankfully, if…if its not out of turn…I don't see how you fly…with feathers…I can even join in the holy sanctuary now…again its…its not very long before I either…am forced to leave or…or simply pass out." he said still breathing hard.

"Why are you breathing so hard? Is something wrong?" Zelda interrupted slightly worried at the fact that the…figure on the screen still didn't seem to have his breath.

"Uh, no, nothing…Captain, who is that watching?" he asked slightly confused. Before Pit could answer Zelda curtsied and cut him off.

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule and a participant in the newest brawl down here." she said simply as the figure on the screen gave a short nod of his head with his eyes closed opening them again.

"Sorry Captain…but I must…be going now…I-I am taking watch tonight so I must rest before hand…" he said as Pit nodded.

"Goddess' blessing to you."

"And to you as well…" Zelda was startled as both screens went black and Pit sighed, but stopped as a feeling of hunger, pain, cold, and hatred ran through him as images of people passing by ignoring him or sneering before turning away flashed again before his eyes. As he snapped to his senses he realized that Zelda had been talking earlier.

"Sorry Zelda, I didn't catch what you were saying." he apologized as she stopped talking to giggle again.

"No problem, I was just wondering…so I was introduced to…Lieutanat Mein was it? And…someone else. Who was the black winged person you were talking to?" she asked as he thought for a moment.

"Oh, you mean Jakiren, he is a demon of the underworld. Every few blue moons we will have a demon who crosses the border into skyworld and simply waits. We are instantly alerted when one does cross and I am sent to investigate, when I got there his wings were invisible with the night, his eyes a deep maroon red, and his hair blacker than death, and he simply threw his weapons at my feet and begged an audience with Palutena. It took a while but she finally agreed to meet with this demon, it was already nearly dawn but he stood and waited and never spoke a word until she got there. Of course me and the other angels bowed when she came and after we had he tried to bow the same way we did, I knew what was going to happen and Palutena probably did as well. Turns out I was right, he wanted to be in Skyworld with us and side with Palutena being the goddess she is she accepted him and put him under my wing. Wherever I went he was to follow best he could and anything I did he had to try. He failed a lot of things and stayed in any shadow he could." at this point Zelda interrupted him

"Why under your watch?" she asked as he didn't seem to mind the interruption.

"Why not? I lead the Centurion army, the guard squad, and the royal units, and a few others. In other terms I lead any and all forced of Skyworld, he would work under me eventually if he succeeded, he did and is now in the Centurian army night watch apparently. As you saw he is slowly changing. 6 months have made a great deal of change in him, his voice hasn't at all, but he can better control his tone so he isn't so threatening anymore. He also has to stay at Palutena's side when he can.

" So…he's trying to reform? Why let him? It could have been a trap." she said as Pit seemed to laugh this time.

"We have thought that which is why he is under constant surveillance by someone, but…it hasn't been the first time….someones reformed…" he said his voice becoming slightly…off. She began to think as she watched him look out the window again at the snow and at the smashers playing in it. Looking outside she laughed, apparently the kids were able to convince Ike, Marth, Link, DK, Fox, Falco, Snake, and to join a snowball war, which Samus soon joined when she heard what was going on. Looking back to Pit he seemed to be looking elsewhere, she had seen it happen a couple of times during the conversation. And looking over everything she guessed he was going through some flashbacks. Everyone went through it sometimes so she just let him be until he snapped out of it again.

"You wanna go join them? Its actually a lot of fun. I'm going to here soon." she said smiling as he had snapped out of his daze.

"Join a fight? You're a lady, ladies are not supposed to enter most forms of combat." he said.

"Surely you have females in Skyworld? Plus I participate in this brawl event, and its just snow. I haven't joined a snowball fight in years. The weather is perfect, you should join if you can. I'm going to change and join them. Bye Pit." she said running off to her room. Looking back outside he smiled as he remembered a boy with short brown hair and a tan toga throwing snow at him as he ducked and threw snow at the boy in return both laughing the entire time.

"Hmm…maybe the Hylian has a point…" he murmured as he slowly walked back to his room to try and find something better than his regular outfit.

* * *

Ok…I took a long time to update…and im sorry….really I am…but ive been stuck for a while. I can write a few words down then im stuck again lol. So sorry bout that. By the way, those weird images are images of his life back in ancient Greece about 1200 bc. Around the time that Greece was entering its dark ages. The timeline fits his past in this one so yup. Also if you want to reread or ur just kinda hungry, I made more…you guess it COOKIES! *holds out a plate of warm chewy cookies. Ok. Now that you have a cookie look donw to the little button that says review and tell me what you think. Also the next chapter is mostly bout the snowball fight. I know whats gonna happen, but if u have a character ud like to c get clobbered by a snowball, or have someone clobber someone with a snow ball. Plz tell me and I will make it happen. Luvs u all and thnx for ur continued support.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello faithful readers, I do apologize for my absence. I went and did a silly thing and got a life and I do apollogize. But after seeing all of your AMAZING reviews I have some ideas simmering and I remembered about my stories. I am working on them once again, I cannot promise regular updates, I have a job, and a life. I'm sorry for doing something so silly lol. So, in view of my leaving you all so long with nothing, I am sorry and I offer you. *Pulls back a curtain showing a large table* a Festive Thanksgiving Feast. Filled with everything you like, and nothing you don't because I am magic like that J Enjoy the feast and when I update with the next chapter I will be taking this report down. So please bear with me just a bit longer for I have not forgotten you.


End file.
